


Lucubration

by thorinoakenbutt



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 prompts [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinoakenbutt/pseuds/thorinoakenbutt
Summary: Definition of lucubration1: laborious or intensive studyThe Crystal Exarch has made a lucubration out of the subject of E’andhris Tia. He knows how he fights, about his instinctive innate talent for conjury, the way he so easily bends magic and the spirits of nature to his will. It’s his very nature, G’raha thinks, that persuades the spirits to grant him their unending patronage. For he is a force of nature in of itself, nurturing and compassionate in one moment, harsh and unyielding in the next.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Lucubration

The Crystal Exarch has made a lucubration out of the subject of E’andhris Tia. He knows how he fights, about his instinctive innate talent for conjury, the way he so easily bends magic and the spirits of nature to his will. It’s his very nature, G’raha thinks, that persuades the spirits to grant him their unending patronage. For he is a force of nature in of itself, nurturing and compassionate in one moment, harsh and unyielding in the next. 

He knows about his many battles, having gathered as many books and journals as he could that mention even the slightest breath of his name. He secrets them away in his rooms, has poured over them many a long night. He knows each and every pivotal decision the Warrior of Darkness has made that has left ripples in his wake throughout history. He knows of the losses E’andhris has suffered, the reasons for which he pushes himself to such great lengths to protect those close to him now. _For those we have lost. For those we can yet save._

G’raha knows his favorite color, his drink of choice, how he adores his mother but hasn’t seen her in over a year and a half. _He favors blue, masala chai when it’s cold but otherwise lemonade - the tarter, the better - and it’s far easier to write to her than it is to see his father and siblings._ The Exarch has memorized the way his mismatched eyes crinkle at the edges when he laughs, loud and vibrant, the beginnings of crow’s feet wrinkles already beginning to take root. It’s these latter subjects that he finds himself the most eager student for. 

He craves this intimacy, this nearness to his heart’s most selfish and secret of desires. _I could happily have dedicated my life’s study to this instead of Allag_ , he thinks to himself as he ties his beloved’s wrists to the headboard with Eulmoran silk. E’andhris is bare beneath him, flush with want and anticipation. Buried deep in his musings as he is, he almost misses the fond look of exasperation that crosses his lover’s face. 

“Raha, you’re thinking too hard,” E’andhris says with a laugh. He pulls on his bindings to ensure they’re secure, then wraps his legs around G’raha in a vice grip. “I’m getting a headache just watching you.”

“Apologies, I find myself distracted by your beauty.”

E’andhris blushes further, the red overtaking his freckles, and G’raha bends to trace a path along them with his lips. The mage under him strains as he tries to capture those lips with his own, growling when G’raha smiles and pulls back. He hopes to one day learn every sound his lover is capable of making. “Wicked man,” he utters, without any heat. 

“Just the worst,” G’raha agrees, his smile broadening. He smooths his hands down E’andhris’ chest, and leans forward to press searing kisses in their wake. His beloved arches his back, relinquishing his legs’ embrace of the short miqo’te waist. G’raha takes advantage of the shift to move further down his body, delighting in E’andhris’ moans as he takes him within his mouth. Yes, there could be worse ways to spend the rest of his days than making a study of his man, his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke this morning like "it's been too long since I wrote spicy". But it turned out more fluffy than anything, as does most of what these hands of mine write. Tis a curse.


End file.
